the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Pulchra Animalia
Species: Pulchra Animalia A. Subspecies: Pulchra Animalia Superior (Pureblood)*, Pulchra Animalia Inferior (Hybrid)* Description A. Height/Length: PA-S: Generally 6’+, min. 5’10/PA-I: 5’6+, occasionally below 1. Dimorphism? Little to none (PA-S) Moderate, male-favoring (PA-I) B. Weight: Neither exceeds 200 lbs 1. Dimorphism? Women generally waifish, men generally fit (weight:height��) C. Anatomy 1. Head *a. Shape: typical human, dependent on origin *b. Size: typical human *c. Nose: Smaller/proportionate *d. Eyes: Shape on origin; always a hue of violet (not Alexandria’s Genesis) *e. Ears: Typical human *f. Mouth: Proportionate to face *g. Other features: 2. Neck *a. Size: Long-er, but no more than human *b. Shape: Slim, proportionate to body *c. Other features: 3. Torso/abdomen *a Size: “Golden ratio,” *b Shape: Women- Generally flat/slim Men- Fit, slight muscle *c Build- Slim, women moreso *d Other features: 4. Arms/legs *a. Size: Long-ish, but not weirdly so *b. Shape: Slim *c. Digits: usual 10 fingers, 10 toes *d. Claws: N/A *e. Other features: 5. Wings: N/A (unless PA-I is part winged species) *a. Size *b. Shape *c. Other features 6. Tail: (unless PA-I is part tailed species) *a. Size *b. Shape *c. Other features 7. Flesh *a. Type: Impenetrable, immortal skin (akin to vampires) *b. Coloration * Main colors: Porcelain/Pale Ivory * Accent Colors * Demorphism 8. Genitals *a. Male: Usual human male genitalia *b. Female: Usual human female genitalia 9. Internal *a. Dentition: thirty two teeth, human in appearance but diamond sharp *b. Saliva: ½ amount of humans *c. Digestive: Venom disintegrates any food, bypassing waste system *d. Lungs: Like vampires: They work, but not necessary to sustain life *e. Circulatory: Circulates blood-like venom *f. Nervous: Heightened responses, not easily damaged *g. Skeletal: Diamond-strength bones, venom lubricates joints *h. Special: Venom gland in place of gallbladder, no waste system (PA-S) Behavior A. Abilities 1. Intelligence: Slightly elevated learning capacity, intelligence gained by experience more than supernatural means 2. Basic: Typical vampiric and human reactions 3. Special: Predisposed to vampiric “gifts” B. Communication 1.Body language: Often used in place of verbal communication because of heightened perception, especially between mates. 2. Vocalizations: Usual human/vampiric verbal communication, “sweeter” voices than humans C. Social 1. Organization: Often divided into families, biological or not 2. Hierarchy: Family’s leader (ex. Lauren Madden), followed by co-leaders (ex. Chris Mengele, Noel Madden, etc.), followed by other family members (ex. Madden-Mengele children, etc.) D. Territorial behaviors 1. Territory size: Generally PA’s property and unclaimed land. PAs respectful of others’ territory and often share territory. Territory well marked 2. Territory markers: Usually geographical landforms, occasionally state lines (larger families may have several states worth of territory) 3. Territory Defense: Usually not well guarded unless tension with other groups exists. In that case, territory usually guarded by volunteer family members) E. Denning and sheltering 1. Type: Generally houses (often large ones, since family can be fairly expansive) 2. Size: Large (8+ beds, 6+ baths) to mansion-level (ex. Madden “compound,” which contains enough space for that family and one or two others) 3. Location: Pacific Northwest U.S. F. Other Diet A. Hunting: Feeds on human and animal blood B. Feeding: Usually supplements with human food, but not necessary C. Food items 1. Common: Typical human food 2. Uncommon: Wild plants, non-food items Breeding A. Season: Year-round B. Mating habits: Often with other PAs, but frequently with humans and vampires C. Reproduction 1. Ovuliparity (lays eggs that are externally fertilized): N/A *a. eggs *b. Incubation *c. Hatching *d. Growth *e. Maturity 2. Oviparity (lays eggs that are internally fertilized): N/A *a. eggs *b. Incubation *c. Hatching *d. Growth *e. Maturity 3. Ovo-Viviparity (Eggs produced & retained young get nutrients from yolk til they hatch & born live): N/A *a. Gestation *b. Birth *c. Growth 4. Histotrophic viviparity (Live birthing, but young get nutrients through intrauterine cannibalism): N/A *a. Gestation *b. Birth *c. Growth *d. Maturity 5. Hemotrophic viviparity (Live Birthing): �� *a. Gestation: 2-3 months *b. Birth: “Natural” birth, occasional C-section *c. Growth: Usually born at 6lbs.-8lbs. (sometimes slightly larger or smaller), quick growth *d. Maturity: Aging slows after approximately 1 year (child appears to be 16-17), aging finished 2-2.5 years after birth (child appears 21-ish) 6. Other: N/A *a. Gestation *b. Birth *c. Growth *d. Maturity D. LifeSpan: Unlimited History A. Evolution: Began when genetic mutation occurred during “change” of human to vampire. Vampire met fellow “sufferer,” and they mated, eventually producing several offspring. These offspring experienced a “change” of their own around 1 year of age, during which they took on the characteristics of their parents. This continued for several centuries. When discovered by vampire researcher Carlisle Cullen, they were referred to as Pulchra Animalias, latin for Beautiful Creatures. Over the next couple of centuries, the species continued to grow and thrive, blending in with humans even more so than their vampire cousins due to their more human natures. B. Enemies and competitors: Pulchra Animalias are known for not having many enemies. They are excellent at coexisting and blending in with surrounding species. However, like the Cullens, there was some animosity between certain Pacific NW families and the La Push shapeshifters. The animosity has since dissipated significantly. C. Allies: Most vampires and humans make easy allies with these people. Habitat A. Home World: Earth B. Home range: Wherever they find themselves. *In this case, superior and inferior DO NOT mean that one is better than the other. It all has to do with how much PA DNA is in play, not ability. Category:Species